Manufacturers of semiconductor devices commonly produce a family of devices based on a core set of functionality. The different members of the family vary by packaging, pin assignments and numbers of special purpose input and/or output pins that tailor the devices to specific applications. Production of the various family members commonly involves production of a unique chip for each distinct device. The unique chips often vary from each other by one or more masks used in the fabrication processes.
Since each chip family has a unique fabrication, the devices incorporating the chips remain unique throughout the life cycles of the devices. Therefore, each device type in the family commonly has a unique production schedule, unique qualification and test procedures and a separate inventory. Treating each device of the family differently increases the costs of the devices.